


Hyakki Yakou

by shalina123



Category: Dororo (Anime)
Genre: Author gives no promises for updates, Gen, Guess it will first start out in english?, Modern AU, No Smut, Youkai, don' click yet first chapter still on its way, not the game onmyoji, onmyōji, 妖怪, 現代AU, 陰陽世家, 雙胞胎丸
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalina123/pseuds/shalina123
Summary: Hyakkimaru had his physical senses sealed away 16 years ago by a forbidden magic, and is always watched by Demons because of his great powers. Clung by a junior high school student called Dororo, that he accidentally saved. Not soon later, also meets an Onmyoji hiding his identity, named Tahomaru.This is a story about them fighting Youkai's and helping Hyakkimaru to recover his physical senses.(Was Gonna first do Chinese version but then thought rather not.)百鬼丸因為十六年前的禁術而被封印了五感，卻因為強大的靈力而被妖魔鬼怪盯上。意外救下一名叫多羅羅的國中生之後便被纏上，沒多久又巧遇隱藏身分的陰陽師──多寶丸。這是一個三人一起斬妖除魔並尋找幫助百鬼丸恢復五感的故事。





	Hyakki Yakou

don' click yet first chapter still on its way

十六年前，醍醐氏族誕生了一對雙胞胎。

醍醐景光是醍醐氏族的大當家，到了現在，家族裡還具有驅魔能力的人已經不多了。但蒼天有眼，醍醐夫人不但誕下帶有強大靈力孩子，而且是一對有強大靈力的雙胞胎。  
"太好了! 這下子我醍醐氏族肯定能成為最強大的家族了，哈哈哈!"  
“那真是太好了。”剛生下孩子的母親也替他們的未來感到高興。

醍醐景光握住雙胞胎各自的手，他迫不及待的感應了他們身體裡潛力，臉色卻馬上變色.

“老公怎麼了？”

兩個孩子靈力被硬生生分成兩種極端，哥哥有極強的“看得見”的能力卻不具備退魔的靈力，另外弟弟卻是有強大的退魔靈力卻沒有“看得見”的靈視。

就在此刻，醍醐景光想起家族裡被視為禁忌法術的存在……

只要能讓家族復興，在怎樣的代價也只不過是小小的犧牲，醍醐景光用殘酷的表情看著雙胞胎。

"這一切是為了醍醐一族。"


End file.
